


Твой ответ

by Dr_Bilyk



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Bilyk/pseuds/Dr_Bilyk
Summary: — Сегодня все только и говорят, что Доктор Роудс свалит работать в Майо.— Нет, Уилл, ты... Ты не должен был узнать об этом от посторонних людей.— Посторонних? А ничего, что даже посторонние знали о твоих планах, но не я.
Relationships: Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Kudos: 6





	Твой ответ

— Представляете, Доктор Роудс получил предложение от клиники Майо, — восхищённо рассказывала одна из медсестёр, когда мимо неё прошёл Уилл, невольно услышав новость, — говорят, что через неделю он уедет в Рочестер. 

— Он такой талантливый, — подхватила другая девушка, которая до этого точно спешила по своим делам, но, как и остальной медперсонал, стала жертвой любопытства. 

Только Уилл ускорился, не желая вникать в очередные больничные сплетни. В том, что новость была ложной, Холстед не сомневался. Он слишком хорошо знал Коннора, чтобы оказаться первым человеком, с которым бы мужчина поделился таким успешным предложением. 

Зайдя в ординаторскую, Уилл резко открыл дверцу шкафа, не придав значения дрожи в руках. Пусть он не сомневался в Конноре, но странное чувство сдавливало грудь, только напрягая. Как будто Уилл был тем, кто оказался в стороне. Тем, кого не посвятили в одновременно личную и общественную часть жизни Роудса. 

Они встречались около года, если говорить о совместном проживании. И почти три года, как Коннор признался Уиллу, что воспринимает его не в качестве коллеги или друга. Холстед до сих пор помнил, каким неуверенным был Роудс, стоя на парковке больницы, без сомнений сильно замёрзнув под декабрьским снегопадом. Тогда Уилл отвёл Коннора к себе домой, согревая, будто нарочно оттягивая момент, так и не ответив на его признание, чтобы после горячего чая прижаться к его губам. Тактильный ответ вполне устроил Коннора. Пока. Пока они научились озвучивать чувства словами, их тела давно привыкли к любви. 

Уилл не должен был сомневаться, учитывая их уровень отношений, но неприятный голос внутри головы подсказывал, что в новости, связанной с клиникой Майо, точно есть правда.

Дожидаясь в одиночестве окончания смены Коннора, Уилл успел сделать множество набросков, которые лишь больше его расстроили, но с потоком мыслей он ничего не мог поделать.

— Почему ты ещё здесь? — Послышался удивлённый голос Натали. Женщина неслышно вошла в помещение, разобравшись с последними пациентами, собираясь уйти домой. 

— Жду Коннора, — пожав плечами, устало ответил Уилл, поймав на себе пристальный взгляд Нат, — что?

— Он ушёл пораньше, Гудвин разрешила, — неловко отозвалась Натали.

Хмыкнув, Уилл раздасованно достал телефон из рюкзака, решив прямо сейчас позвонить Роудсу и поссориться, не дожидаясь личной встречи, но остановился. На экране стояла весомая цифра с непрочитанными сообщениями и несколькими пропущенными звонками. Все они были от Коннора. 

Коннор предупредил, что будет поздно, и всё расскажет потом. Просил не обижаться, а главное - не ждать его и ехать домой, потому что он закончит раньше. 

— Да, он написал об этом, — с большим опозданием промямлил Уилл, оправдываясь перед Мэннинг, но не услышав ответной реакции, только тогда замечая, что её уже не было в комнате.

Избежав обыденных пробок, Уилл зашёл в пустую квартиру, не стесняясь вслух выругаться по поводу неведения происходящего. Ему определённо не нравилось быть аутсайдером. Особенно, если ситуация касалась его парня. 

В последнем сообщении, пришедшем от Коннора, была просьба не ждать его и ложиться спать. И Уилл ни за что бы ты так не поступил. Он принял душ и окружил себя разогретой пиццей, усевшись в глубоком кресле. Заказывать свежую еду, когда имелась любая другая, хоть и вчерашняя - было не в силах Холстеда, поэтому кусая уже неаппетитный ломтик пиццы, он постарался не зацикливаться на вкусе, практически не сводя глаз с циферблата настенных часов.

Трижды переключив каналы, Уилл выключил телевизор, нервно отбросив пульт в сторону. Через несколько минут он не заметил, как задремал, так и оставшись сидеть в кресле. Целая сложная смена сыграла свою роль.

Лёгкий шум ключей разбудил Уилла, и он второпях свалился на пол, чертыхнувшись себе под нос, потирая невезучую ногу. 

— Уилл? — Войдя в гостиную, Коннор обеспокоенно глянул на него, успев увидеть его в неудачной позе. 

— Коннор, где ты был? — Избежав вежливого отступления, в лоб спросил Холстед, поднявшись на ноги.

— В Рочестере, — без пауз произнёс мужчина, сняв с себя верхнюю одежду.

— Значит болтовня медсестёр была правдой? — Слабо уточнил Уилл, желая ошибаться.

— Какая болтовня? — Растерялся Коннор, встав так, что между ним и Уиллом был диван. 

— Сегодня все только и говорят, что Доктор Роудс свалит работать в Майо, — усмехнулся Холстед, неумело скрывая в голосе досаду, которую сразу же уловил Коннор.

— Нет, Уилл, ты, — запнулся Коннор, устало проведя ладонью по лицу, — ты не должен был узнать об этом от посторонних людей.

— Посторонних? — Скривился Холстед, сжав кулаки, — а ничего, что даже посторонние знали о твоих планах, но не я.

— Уилл-

— Нет, Коннор, — категорично оборвал его он, взъерошив себе волосы, — просто ответь - когда ты решил меня бросить?

Быстро обойдя преграду, Коннор оказался вплотную к Уиллу, не останавливаясь, прижимая его к себе. Попытки оттолкнуть оказались слабыми. Наверное, Холстед не успел достаточно отдохнуть, чтобы сопротивляться силе Роудса. Ему оставалось опустить голову вниз, упираясь лбом в плечо мужчины.

— Уилл, помнишь, когда я спросил тебя о месте жительстве, что ты мне ответил? — Терпеливо спросил Коннор, тоже зная, что большую роль в эмоциях сыграла усталость. 

_Лёжа в постели, Уилл до последнего не хотел подниматься, желая весь выходной провести с Коннором в горизонтальном положении. Долгие разговоры о жизни друг друга согревали. Каждый делился чем-то сокровенным, и это действительно сближало._

_— Уилл, если бы появилась возможность уехать, ты был бы не против? — Тихо поинтересовался Коннор, нежась в объятиях любимого мужчины._

_— Если вместе, то почему бы и не сменить обстановку, — мягко улыбнулся Холстед, не видя никаких причин оставаться в Чикаго, если Роудс захочет покинуть этот город. К тому же, приехать в гости к Джею и другим друзьям - всегда можно._

_— Ответ принят, — ухмыльнулся Коннор, притягивая Уилла ближе к себе, касаясь его губ, целуя так долго, пока не кончится воздух. ___

— Да, — осторожно выдохнул Уилл, заглянув в глаза мужчины.

— И я ездил в Рочестер, чтобы договориться с руководством клиники о тебе, — улыбнулся Коннор, легко столкнувшись лбом с лбом Уилла, — я не хотел говорить тебе об этом раньше, потому что моё условие, в котором был ты, ещё рассматривалось. Если бы они отказали, то и я никуда не уехал бы.

— Коннор, у тебя нет чувства юмора — проворчал Уилл, несильно толкнув его в плечо, недовольно добавив, — и выкручиваться ты тоже не умеешь.

Самодовольно хмыкнув, Коннор раскрыл рюкзак, доставая из него папку с документами. Протянув её в руки Уиллу, он кивнул:

— Сам посмотри.

Не понимая, Уилл вытянул несколько заполненных листов, лежащих сверху. По мере чтения, его лицо несколько раз менялось. Сначала Уилл не верил, несколько раз встряхнув листком, а затем он и вовсе растерянно заморгал, пересматривая документы, связанные напрямую с ним.

— Коннор, что это?

Позже, дочитав до конца предложение из клиники Майо, Уилл шокировано посмотрел на Коннора, ловя его широкую улыбку. Потеряв дар речи, он пытался хоть что-то произнести членораздельно, но, как назло, рот открывался и закрывался без нужных звуков. И первой фразой, которую Холстед сумел выговорить, была:

— Ты - дурак, Коннор Роудс.

Отложив бумаги, Уилл заключил в объятия Коннора, сваливаясь вместе с ним на диван. Минуту они молчали, смотря друг другу в глаза, слыша сердцебиения друг друга, просто чувствуя между собой невидимое счастье.

— Это лучшее предложение, — засмеялся Уилл, нарушив тишину, утыкаясь носом в макушку Роудса.

— Лучшее предложение будет впереди, — уточнил Коннор, в ту же секунду заметив лёгкий румянец на щеках Уилла.


End file.
